


shining blue and green

by theonionsmademedoit



Category: ginny & georgia, ginny and georgia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Social Media, Texting, ginny and georgia - Freeform, ginny and marcus, maxiphine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonionsmademedoit/pseuds/theonionsmademedoit
Summary: we talk like were living only miles only minutes from another, just around the blockginny and marcus social media au
Relationships: ginny miller/marcus baker, ginny/marcus
Comments: 154
Kudos: 169





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first fic because i have not emotionally moved on from ginny and georgia so take this and lmk if you like it or want to see more from it  
> this is my therapy fic, i know its bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it begins..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi idk what im doing but this is my therapy fanfic so i hope you like it, its bad but i hope it soothes your soul after that cliffhanger

**-vmiller**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_you liked m.baker’s post_

_you unliked m.baker’s post_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**mom**

mom

mo

m

??

i liked a post from six months ago oh my god

i want to die that s so embarassign

mom what do i do holy shit

  
  


honey, you dumbass

mom how do i fix this

well how do you know him?

i dont…….

????

you liked a random guy’s post from six months ago

  
  


uhhhhhyes

theaccountgotrecommendedtomeandithoughthewashot

  
  


if you dont know him then whats the harm?

you’ll never meet him and hey??

what if he thinks youre flirting ;)

mOM

i was NOT flirting 

  
  


so you just liked his post for fun?

  
  
  


…….no i just thought that the picture was framed nicely

  
  


ugh, lie to yourself all you want

but ive got to go

  
  


youre not helpful :/

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_m.baker requested to message you_

  
  
  
  
  


howdy

are you a stalker?

or just bad at flirting?

  
  


_accept message_ _or block?_

_accept_

  
  


oh, definitely a stalker because i was NOT flirting

  
  


ohh okAy 

because if that was flirting, 

yikes

hEY 

i am GREAT at flirting 

i just wasnt flirting with you

okay then stalker, 

what do you want to know?

wdym

if youre stalking me, what are you looking for?

uhhhh

right right right

uhm

your social security number?

yeah, im looking for that

  
  


i dont even know mine so good luck, 

youll have to hunt down my mom 

thanks for the tip 

  
  


so stalker, whats your name?

oh how the turn tables

whos the stalker now?

  
  


still you

i just want to get to know the girl whos gonna kidnap me

apparently she quotes the office

who said i was a girl?

im actually a forty year old man

a forty year old man who quotes the office

damnit 

well, whats your name then sir

  
  


you’ll have to find that out yourself 

  
  


well, it should be easy to find because its literally in your bio

  
  


shit 

uhm, you didnt see that

damnit, there goes my dark mysterious intrigue

  
  


sorry to ruin your self imagine, ginny

but you weren’t that mysterious to begin with

  
  


okay rude

i have to leave stranger

bye stalker

...for now

  
  


the hell? thats so creepy

  
  
  
  


**mom**

  
  


so so so so so??

did he think you were flirting??

  
  
  


nah, he never followed up,

probably thought i was one of his fan girls or something

he has like 6 THOUSAND followers

aw, sorry hun, im sure hes a dick

and what does this boy do?

porn?

thANKS mom

and yes, im sure this teenage boy makes porn

dont forget to pick austin up from school

shit 

grab dinner on your way home

  
  


okay, glad to know that you didnt actually forget your son

  
  


shut up and grab frozen pizza 

kenny’s out of town

  
  


so now we can have real food? thank god

  
  


hey, we are a family 

we have to appreciate each other's values

  
  


what values involve tofu??

for every 

damn

meal

  
  


driving now, i didnt see that

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_m.baker requested to follow you_

_accept_ _or decline_

_m.baker followed you 2 sec ago_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! <3   
> -bellie


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stalkerish (flirty?) banter and some ~discussions~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before i start the chapter i want to say,
> 
> no matter how much i love the show, i do not agree with a lot of the things they have said  
> ignoring the whole 'oppression olympics' thing, (i think that was poorly handled)  
> this is more about the taylor swift stuff (although some of the writing of important issues was done sooo poorly)  
> i do not agree with the misogynistic comment that was made, nor do i agree with any of the other terribly written things.  
> i enjoy the show for the plot and characters alone, not the writing  
> now, the chapter

**-vmiller**

  
  
  


_ m.baker liked a post 2 sec ago _

_ m.baker liked a post 5 sec ago _

_ m.baker liked a post 6 sec ago _

_ m.baker liked a post 6 sec ago _

_ m.baker liked a post 7 sec ago _

_ m.baker liked a post 9 sec ago _

_ m.baker liked a post 12 sec ago _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**messages with m.baker**

3:06 pm

stalker? 

or just bad at flirting? 

the world may never know

  
  


hello to you too

whos the blonde girl in your posts

  
  


wow

very upfront

you  _ must _ be a stalker

i did like all of your posts so,,,

  
  


and why was that?

because you may not be mysterious but you sure are hot

i-

skjnskvnsv

uh sIR im a forty year old man

okay but the real reason?

im becoming friends with old men because i am a sugar baby

and am in desperate need of cash

whos the blonde girl

  
  


so you ARE in the porn business

god damnit, she was right

???what the fuck???

im not??? 

that was a joke?

oh my god ginny please know that i'm not in the porn business???

thats illegal???

who was right??

why arent you responding???

sorry i fell off my bed

yes, maRcUs

i know youre not in the porn business

  
  


wow, what a relieF

whos the blonde girl

no one,

speaking of porn,

what kind of music do you like?

  
  


smooth segway

also why does this “no one” happen to be in almost all your posts

if i say the decemberists do i sound like a complete asshole?

the girl is my mom

and before you ask,

yes, she is my real mom

yes, she is young

she had me when she was my age

also im into lana del rey

so i am in no place to judge

  
  


your mom?? 

thats so weird

she looks like someone my sister would be into

also, okay confession time, when im REALLY feeling it, ill put on summertime sadness

and pretend that im in the video 

that weirdly makes me feel better?

  
  


your sister has good taste then 

LITERALLY every guy georgia 

(my mom) 

meets falls in love with her

also, fun fact, did you know that summertime sadness was

written for her best friend who killed herself?

  
  


FUN fact?

wow you are DARK

also yeah, i think i knew that

  
  


ahh okay okay

not FUN fact fun fact but like

interesting fact

also lana del rey reminds me of the one time my

spanish teacher made us sing video games in spanish to be ‘hip’

video juegas never leaves my mind

  
  
  


my mom once made

me sign  _ ice ice baby _ for my dad

my hand was cramped for the whole week

  
  


you know asl?? 

thats so cool???

one of my schools offered it as an elective 

but i only was there for a few months 

i can say my name

and ask where the bathroom is

thats it

one of your schools?

yep

ive been to four different schools since seventh grade

fUn fact, 

i have literally only been at a school for the whole year twice

shit

do you move a lot?

dO i mOvE a LOt?

that would be an understatement

do you move a lot?

  
  


nope, ive stayed in this small ass

town my whole life

kinda jealous of you, i wish i could start over

  
  


it gets pretty old after about 3 schools

  
  


youve NEVER been glad to move?

  
  


i mean, i guess

but everytime we move its just my mom running away from something

  
  


wow, does it suck having to leave your friends all the time?

hA

i gave up on friends in fifth grade

its exhausting having to go out of your way to meet people just to 

leave them in six months

agreed

thats sad though, im sorry

it is what it is

i have my mom and my brother

theyre pretty much my only friends

i

i could be your friend

if youre in the market

  
  


hmm, im still not sure that youre not a stalker

  
  


if i was a stalker, you already gave up half your life story

so you kinda suck as a stalk-ee

  
  


depends on who you ask

to a creep, im a great stalkee

to the police when i turn up dead

im a terrible stalkee

fair point virginia miller

see,

why are you like this??

we were having a normal conversation 

then you gotta whip out my full name like that

marcus baker

  
  


we are on the same level of creepy, so shouldnt it cancel out?

ah, how mathematical

mm ok, send me your friendship resume 

ill get back to you in 3-5 business days

ok ok

inSTEAD, here is a pros and cons list

pros-

im cool

i am HILARIOUS

our stalkerness cancels out

i also need more friends

cons-

literally none, i would be great

  
  


ah, how convincing

i dont suspect a bias at all

  
  


damn right, 

i can get my mom as a recommendation as well

OH OH OH

another pro if i may,

if you must

  
  


no matter where you move, you wont have to leave me

  
  


uhm?????

im not crying,,,

that’s the nicest thing ever said to me??

let me just process your application and oh wait,

yep, youve been accepted

marcus baker, you have been offered the job as friend

do you accept or decline?

  
  


ginny miller, i accept

  
  


welcome to the team

  
  


glad to be here

12:12 am

  
  


im really glad you want to be my friend

  
  


im glad  _ you _ want to be  _ my _ friend

not to be all weird,

but i feel like we kinda click??

and i havent clicked with anyone in a long time

if you get what i mean

i think i get what you mean

ive never really had a real friend before

my mom is 30 and my brother is 8 so the age gap is a little much

i can imagine

i had a good friend

but we uh

he moved away 

and we fell out of touch

im sorry,

imo, i dont think its ever too late to rekindle a friendship

my mom says that relationships take work from both ends

they dont just happen, they have to grow as we grow

  
  


thats really good advice but weve been too distant for too long

  
  


if you were close once upon a time

im sure that he misses you just as much

  
  


we were super close, but theres nothing i can do

  
  


of course there is! just reach out

i would love if one of my friends from elementary school messaged me

not that they would lmao

  
  


theres nothing i can do

i have to go 

goodnight.

oh, uh,

goodnight

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm just a little bit of angst peppered in at the end  
> theyre becoming friends!!!  
> thanks for reading!!  
> <3 bellie


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night talks but make it 10 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive decided that this is going to be kinda similar to the plot of the actual show, just with my own angst and twists because i survive off of angst  
> also, the document i keep this story on is at 30 pages already help

**messages with m.baker**

10:29 am

sorry i had to go so abruptly last night

my sister got home drunk 

i had to make sure she didnt choke on her own vomit

your sister intrigues me

good big brother behavior

technically, shes older

by 12 seconds

but still

older

twins?? 

or some crazy adoption conspiracy

well obviously the second one

yeah, we’re twins

thats so cool? its like a built in best friend

oh HELL no

its the opposite 

she drives me insane 

we get each other ig because twin telepathy

but past that, we just bug eachother

ofc i love her tho

dont get me wrong

  
  


no, no i totally get it

my mom is the closest thing i have to a best friend

and while some people think were lorelai and rory

we are NOT

she pisses me off way more than lorelai ever did

lorelai and rory??

  
  


help??

do you NOT know what gilmore girls is?

  
  


no, should i?

yes its a CLASSIC

i should make you watch it

mmmmm

maybe 

MAYBE

  
  


thats enough for me

  
  


ah

ive decided, 

since we're friends now

we should get to know eachother

  
  


arent we literally having a conversation about our families right now?

  
  


shh

were gonna play 20 questions

but like, not

were gonna ask eachother questions 

but the questions have to be deep

uhh okay?

you start

okay uh i didnt think this through gimme a sec

ooh ok, if money didnt matter, what would be your dream job?

  
  


money is always gonna matter,

ok but like

if it didnt

uhm

its dumb and probably impossible

but maybe a writer

or a poet

i like stories and i think i have some interesting things to share

thats so cool

i cant write for shit

okay you go

ooh i have a good one

would you rather, go back to a specific age and relive the

rest of your life with your current memories, 

or go into the future and skip from 

now until then with all the memories of in between the jump

  
  
  


that is so wildly specific but i think i would go to the future

i dont think i could handle living through 

what i have knowing whats coming

that is pain i am ~not gonna relive~

woah

are you okay?

everyday is a little better right?

my turn okay

whats a mistake you could never forgive?

probably lying

in any form

i dont care if its to protect me or some bullshit

i need to know the truth and i feel like if i dont

then i dont have peoples basic respect

im stealing your question so ditto?

  
  


ooh thats a good answer

for me its probably breaking my heart

like if i get hurt once, i dont think i would give someone 

a second chance to hurt me again

if you had a day to live, what would you do?

you dont believe in second chances?

nope, is that a question?

no,

i would tell everyone what they needed to

hear no matter how much it hurt their feelings

then i would visit my dad

maybe i would try to go to washington

ive always wanted to see all those trees

you would use your last day to look at TREES?

hey, texas barely has any

its literally a fucking wasteland

  
  


oh youre from texas?

im so sorry

wait then why are you virginia?

  
  


because its my name??

ha ha

you know what i mean

i was born in virginia

my mother is not a creative person

my brothers name is literally austin

i

wow im speechless

we’re living in arlington 

praying that mister yoga doesnt knock her up

  
  


mister yoga?

arlington wouldnt be TERRiBLE

he could go by

by uh

arl

arl is cute

sure it is

mister yoga is my moms new husband

this bitch literally owns 3 yoga studios

in the state that everyone thinks of when 

someone mentions american obesity 

i hate kenny so much

ajkfiuwbv

okay yes rant

i dont know how to be a friend one sec

im trying to think of what my sister would say

ok ok wait

okay queen, go off

  
  


i-

that was so uncharacteristic

did that feel weird to you?

it was weird to me

it was weird to me too

ok as long as were on the same page

anyways

kenny makes us eat vegan and gluten free??

what tf is a mungbean

i only get real food when hes out of town

i think this marriage has stunted my growth

oh my god is my brother going to stay below five foot?

  
  


googling mungbean side effects 

yep, it says that it can kill you

sorry, ginny, it was nice to know you

maybe i can zoom call into your funeral

  
  


i wouldnt be shocked

ahhh sorry i just realized how side tracked we got

fucking k*nny

whos question?

  
  


i think it was yours

ok make it juicy

or else im getting stoned to add a fun twist

  
  


i think you just want an excuse to get stoned

  
  


ask your question virginia

pff ok

do you believe in some form of god?

not to get all preachy

no, its a good question

no i dont

why?

me too, but why

i dont think that anyone could let all the shitty things 

happen to the best people willingly

also, i literally cannot wrap my head around the idea 

  
  


fair points,

okay, bonus question, do you believe in an afterlife

  
  
  
  
  


that was gonna be my question 

lets just pretend that it was

okay??

uh

i believe in the idea of reincarnation

because like?

science,

you LITerally become dirt or something

and because i think past lives n shit are real,

i also think that soulmates are real in a way

like,

ah sorry, im kinda rambling

no no no dont stop

im invested

i like hearing you talk

or type or whatever

  
  


ha ok

so basically, 

do you know the red string of fate?

  
  


hmm

VAGUELY

refresh me 

its the idea that everyone

has an invisible red string of fate connecting

you to your soulmate

thATS SO COOL WTF

I WANT ONE

jindlgjndrfuf

well, i like to believe in that kinda thing

and i also think that you have a soulmate 

that youre destined to meet in each lifetime

just reincarnated yk?

  
  


wow

i was just gonna say that i think when we die

its just like sleep or whatever but your answer  is so much cooler

tbh, i believe more in your theory 

but i kinda need to believe that soulmates are real 

and why is that?

  
  


because i need to know that theres  someone out there for me

for my mom

i think my parents are eachothers soulmates

  
  


mine too

then why arent they together?

if tehyre soulmate material?

my mom cant get her shit together enough to admit it

  
  


yilkes

do

do you think youve met your soulmate?

i think that soulmates can be platonic as well as romantic, 

therefore we can have more than one

but no, i dont think i have

have you?

  
  


no one really understands me

accept for my sister

but shes an ass half the time

so no

  
  


some people think that twins each share half a soul

so kind of soulmates in a way

i think my dad and i are platonic soulmates

we understand each other in a way me and my mom cant

  
  


i think youre right about my sister

shes the worst sometimes

but i know that shell never leave me

how poetic

now that weve finished the very meta discussion on soulmates and god,

whats your favorite icecream flavor?

  
  


some would argue that that ice cream is meta as well

  
  


shut up socrates

mmk miss play dough with your red string of fate

  
  


p

play

play dough???

yeah the one philosophy guy

  
  


mhm, thats what i thought just double checking

uhm aueifdxhsusg

okay ice cream flavor??

mint chocolate chip all the way

  
  


basic ass hoe

  
  


okay then, whtas yours?

french vanilla

THATS SO MUCH MORE BASIC THAN MINE

  
  


exCUSE ME

VANILLA IS CLASSY

mmmmhm sure it is

if classy is slang for BORIGN   
im stumped for questions 

me too lmao

we teCHnically did ten so i think thats good enough

hell yeah 

bonding

we are legally friends now

mm i dont think i can be friends with someone who

hasnt seen gilmore girls

ugh

what if i watch it....

but you would have to watch it with me

that way you can tell me whats important and whats not

  
  


uHH its ALL important

motherfucker???

but yes ok lets watch it

wait how

i didnt think this far

oh wait wait, ok netflix party?

  
  


that works for me

when?

now?

NOw now?

yeah, why not? 

its a saturday

i have literally no plans

same here- ouch i need more friends

ok sure, yeah, send me the link

on it

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> biker gang???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS ATE BUT ITS STILL TECHINICALLT NOT WHERE I AM so ha  
> ive been applying to be a juror for a film festival and i think this story stole all my creative writing?/ i  
> anyways, enjoy this chapter xx

**messages with m.baker**

5:02 pm

  
  


after lots of careful thought and time,

i think that dean can kiss my ass

thats not a very hot take

like, most people hate dean

the sane ones at least

there are people that LIKE him??

  
  


ive encountered 2 on the internet before and ive never 

NEVER

felt like punching a bitch more

can i come with you to beat them up

dean is so annoying 

hes so broody

AND THATS COMING FROM ME

irl, i literally sit in a corner at lunch

i never thought that you would be the TOP kid but i see it

alL mY fRiEndS aRe hEaThaNs tAke it SLoOowW

i am a white boy skater stoner stereotype

ill admit that

but i am under NO circumstances a TOP kid

of COURSE youre a skater

but i can totally see you brooding 

what do you do during lunch

sORry, you probably dont eat lunch bc it ruins ur viBe

hEY

i eat lunch

outside on the bleachers

alone

with headphones in

but i eat lunch

wait but literally me too???

i do the same thing bc ya know

~i dont have any friends~

  
  


lmao, me too at this point

i mean, theres kids in class i talk to occasionally

but i never talk to the outside of school

OH 

and my weed guy

so thats one

gonna pretend that you DIDNT forget about me </3

i didnt forget about you

god damn miller, wait a sec and i wouldve gotten then

oKAy

also 

NOT UR WEED GUY SKFUIWIFFJ

so yeah, 

my weed guy

my sister 

and you

youre the only people i text

  
  


that beats mine

my dad

my mom

you

we’re so cool

hell yeah

we should make t shirts

help why do i want one

“we sit alone at lunch” biker jackets

HHHFNEUI BIKER JACKETS I LOVE IT

WE CAN START A BIKER GANG???

I CAN LITERALLY RIDE A MOTORCYCLE

THATS SO COOL

IM SAVING UP TO BUY ONE??

I HAVE MY DADS OLD ONE

OK OK I GUESS WE’RE STARTING A BIKER GANG NOW

i think we legally have to

mhm mhm ok 

ok ok ok 

considering we dont have any other friends, i think it would just be us

thats hardly a gang

i dont think theres a direct definition of what a gang is

true, but i imagine that its more that 2 people

damn

screw it, we can just call ourselves a gang

hell yeah!!

isnvuosjv

you know what i just realized?

what

we are lowk pathetic??

like, were planning to make a gang

with two people 

bc neither of us have friends

also??/ we live literal states away from eachother 

how do we do that?

like zoom biker gang?

  
  


i know that i SHOULD be offended

but im not

and its so true?

NOT ZOOM 

we can be pathetic together

?? 

you literally just left me alone

girl where did u go

</3

sorry sorry i was making this

i know its not a biker jacket but this can be the rough sketch

NO 

SIBNSIFUVSF 

THAT GIVES OFF THE SAME VIBES AS 

  
  


AYE FUCK YOU MY DESGIN IS INCREDIBLE

IT IS IT IS

HWO THE FUCK DID TOU MAKE THAT??

SO FAST??

i cant reveal my secrets

oh my god i know i shouldnt

but i want one of those sweatshirts??

it would make people think that im insane?/

but i do not care

they already think im insane because i never talk in class

only to call out system racism

and thats on periodt

im very proud of you for calling out social injustice

but ples never say on periodt again

you sound like and eighth grader

in the nicest way possible 

GOD i fucking HATED eighth grade

braces and a lack of boobs

plus?? my mom let me dye my hair pink

and it was not cute

same accept my mom didnt let me dye my hair pink

wanted to tho

and yes, my boobs didnt come in yet either

how tragic for you

terribly

ok ok ok 

i have a question

shoot

i KNOW that we just watched six hours of gilmore girls

but i think that that is not enough

i propose we watch more

and to think that you didtn want to watch it

shut up i have an hour before dinner 

and i NEED to watch it

siGh ok fine

i love this next episode tbh

!!! 

sending the link

but also?? 

luke is very hot

in like a lumbrE jack sorta way

never knew that was your type

surly men

nah, i wouldnt like, fuck him per se

i just think hes hot

like, from an objective standpoint

i can agree with that

  
  


im not gay

not in a “ew im not gay” frat boy kinda way

just that im not

fyi

good to know ig???

whyd you say that??

help i literally have no idea

im lowk embarrassed 

can we just forget i said anything 

and just 

g i l m o r e g i r l s

ignored

yessir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo hoped you liked it  
> also, i love when you guys comment, like it makes my day so thank you so much for commenting  
> bye!! its so late i need to sleep oh myg od
> 
> ALSO YES  
> I TOTALLY MADE A SWEATSHIRT DESIGN


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hes an insomniac and shes terrified  
> or  
> hes protective and she cant accept help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi
> 
> TW!!!!!- slight mentions of sexual assualt, nothing graphic, just mentions  
> if you need to skip it, i will have a summary of the chapter at the bottom, 
> 
> other than that, enjoy

**messages with m.baker**

3:05 am

  
  
  


jess is perfect for rory

WHY IS DEAN BEING SUCH A DICK??

HE HAS TO SEE HIS CHEMISTRY OR ELSE HES JUST BLIND

CANN DEAN JUST CHILL AND LET RORY ADN JESS BE TOGETHER

  
  


NO WAY

NO FUCKING WAY

YOU WATCHED WITHOUT ME

YOUVE SEEN THIS LIKE SEVEN TIMES

YOURE BEING SELFISH 

I NEED TO WATCH THIS

  
  


DICK MOVE MARCUS

DICK MOVE

  
  


OK OK IM SORRY IT WAS JUST TOO ADDICTING

FORGIVEN IG

NOW TELL ME WHAT EPISODE YOURE AT

THE ONE WITH THE DANCE MARATHON

  
  


OHOHOHO

have fun ;)

youre gonna love it

also HOW the shit did you watch three seasons

  
  


sp

eed

adn weed

HEY THAT RHYMES

anyways, i think time stopped to allow me to watch thi smany episodes

  
  


im literally so worried foe your well being?/

  
  
  


im fine??

look

_ image sent _

see?

your eyes are so red holy shit

does your shirt say wednesday?

yes maam

  
  


its sunday???

wait wait wait

youre telling me you have NWVEER  heard of the band wednesday?

and u claim to be cool

im offended

nice trick dukbass,

i goggleded wednesdhay and its only a day

noy a band

i mean there wa sa bnd but with lisje threes songs 

and nne pf them were goodg 

not so slik=ck after all

  
  


arw you drunk?

mpjsut tuwd

  
  


???

just tired**

ah

well why arent you asleep?

yOU texted ME

  
  


okay, but what about dnd mode?

you seem like the type of person who keeps it on 24/7

should i feel offended?

because i feel offended

no, no, i mean it in a way

‘idgaf about anyone else’

typa vibe

point being?

HA so im right

i mean yeah,

who DOESNT have dnd on

my sister

but she has an actual social life

unlike me

and you lmao

are we hermits?

quite possibly

this is why we have a biker gang

hell yeah

pathetic together

pathetic together

aNYWAYS

my point is, that if you were asleep,

i wouldnt have woken you up because you have dnd on

so, judge judy, in conclusion, i didnt wake you up, 

so something was keeping you up

and i wanna know why you wont tell me

  
  


that was extremely analytical 

and bitch?? i dont have to tell you

weve known eachother for like 

less than a week

oh

okay

no that makes sense

im sorry for prying

youre right,

we do barely know eachother

no, im sorry, that was totally uncalled for

i dont know why i snapped,

i mena, i do, im sleep deoprived, but that was still shitty of me

tbh, i think you understand me more than anyone in my house

marcus?

god, im so sorry

please reply

damnit, am i going to have to write a long sappy paragraph begging forgiveness?

…

guess i am ok 

here goes

i am so sorry, i didnt mean anything by it and it wasnt true, sure weve only known eahcother for like a week but i think you know me better than a lot of people ever have. talking to you means a lot to me because youre the only person not related to me that i dont have to leave. i didnt want to scare you off by saying why i cant fall asleep… its actually pretty dumb, but ill tell you if it meanns that much. not to sound pathetic, but youre the best friend i have, and im so sorry.

i hope youll forgive me

HOYL SHIT IM SO SORRY

WHY ARE YOU SORRY?

i wasnt actually THAT mad, just lowk hurt

and i went to the kitchen without my phone so i just got these

its ok, i get what you mean

im still sorry, i need to stop snapping at people

im just so sleep deprived

school is going to be a blasy

why cant you sleep?

insomnia? 

it ~runs in my family~

no, i sleep fine

i jsutcant sleep in this house

why?

uh i got scared

of?

  
  


ah ok dont make fun of me because i knwo its not   
real but earlier k*nny kinda gpt a little touchy with me

its fine tho

he didnt DO anything tho

just think he mightve if my mom didnt call us for dinner

im just kinda scared he’ll do something if i m asleep

but its just me being super paranoid

  
  
  


what the FUCK

i know, i know, its a reach

he probbal y wont, 

past the mungbean shit hes pretty decent

and i dont even think he was doing what i thought he was

  
  


no nono

no

dont 

dont 

dont excuse him

i want to kill him

thats so not okay ginny

are you okay?

i mean kinda

i still think im being paranoid

did he touch you?

yes but

no buts, if he touched you, than youre not being paranoid

ah shit ginny, im so sorry, i want to kill him

what can i do?

when he offers to commit murder for you

also wdym “what can you do”

what can i do to help ?

besides drive from wherever the hell you live to texas?

nothing

thanks though, that means a lot

wait ok,

can i call you?

???

why?

  
  


well   
i was thinking that i could stay on the phone with you

if that would make you feel safer?

i cant let you do that

  
  


i have to make sure that you feel safe in your own house

chivalry or whatever

no but for real ginny,

i dont know what its like to feel unsafe in your own home

but i imagine its terrible and i want to be there for you

his is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me

thank you marcus, but i really dotn wnat to make you stay up

did i not message you first?

at three am

i WANT to stay up ginny

go to bed lmao we cant BOTH be sleep deprived

shut up??

ok, i wont make you, but heres my number

351-645-7399

i will be up all night regardless,

my ringer is on, and i will pick up immediately

i cannot force you to use this but i want you to

_ -vmiller is typing _

  
  
  


_ calling 351-645-7399… _

  
  
  
  


“ _ ginny _ ?” 

her name echoed into her headphones and his voice imprinted itself into her mind. it sounded like burnt caramel, smooth and sweet and beautiful until it wasn’t. his voice would rasp ever so slightly and she can't tell if it was from all this alleged weed or the time of night. 

ginny couldn't tell you how she knew so much from the one word but she did know that by the time his voice stopped bouncing around her head, she was out of breath and hasn't replied.

“ _ ginny, is this you, or did i pick up some rando’s call? _ ” to be honest, she didn't expect his voice to be this pretty. it caught her entirely off guard if you couldn't tell.

“oh, yeah sorry, yeah, it's me.” she uttered quietly, scared to wake anyone, “thank you for picking up.” she whispered gratefully.

“ _ told you i would didnt i?” _ ginny tried not to imagine it, but for a second she thought she could hear the smile in his voice. the way he laughed softly at the end of his sentence and how his words seemed wider.

but she didn’t want to think of the possibility that she could make him smile, or the fact that she wanted to.

“guess you’re a man of your word.” she scoffed, “really marcus, thank you.”

she heard a door close and then his line went silent. she didn’t know what to say, maybe he fell asleep or maybe he- 

“sorry, that was just weird,” his words sounded too wide again, “hearing you say my voice. made me realize that we’ve never met.”

he paused before continuing, “which is strange, because you’re kinda like a constant in my life now. is that strange?” he got a little louder.

“no,” she smiled at the ceiling before continuing, “i don’t think that’s weird at all.” 

“so,” marcus broke the silence after a couple of seconds, “do, do you want to talk about it?”

she cringed, “um, if it's okay i would really rather not,” her words felt ungrateful, he was staying awake for her and the least she could do is be polite, “honestly?”

he hummed slightly, inviting her to continue.

“just knowing that you’re on the other end of this call makes me feel safe.”

“i’m glad.” his voice rasped and it sent a shock through her heart.

she was only happy to hear his voice because he was her friend and it made her feel safe. that's it. that is the only reason.

  
  


“i’m gonna say goodnight, but i’m not gonna hang up if that’s okay. you really need to sleep.”

  
  


“you can hang up, i feel really bad about making you do this.”

  
  


“ginny!” he sounded exasperated but he laughed, “this was my idea, now go to bed and i will be right here for you until you wake up.”

  
  


she couldn’t argue anymore. she was so tired.

  
  


“goodnight marcus.”

  
  


“goodnight ginny.” 

  
  


he may not have been there, but she kept her phone on her pillow, and the hum of his life thousands of miles away let her sleep peacefully.

  
  


she fell asleep almost instantly, so fast that she didn't hear him whisper into his phone,

“you're my best friend too.”

when she woke up, he was still on the other end of the call.

  
  


it was the best ginny had slept since she moved into this house.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, so if you skipped bc of the tw, heres what happened
> 
> marcus was awake watching gilmore girls and ginny was scared to go to sleep, so she snapped at him  
> there was a mini fight but it got resolved quickly  
> he gave her his number so she could call him because she couldnt sleep  
> fluffffff and then she sleeps  
> it was just fluff with a tiny bit of angst
> 
> hope you liked my shitty writing lmao, ill try to keep it mostly texting but some stuff i cant get across so i hope you guys are still interested!!
> 
> thanks for reading, have a great day/night bc my updates are erratic  
> <3


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contact pictures and an obscene amount of heart emojis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SM FOR 100 KUDOS AND 1000 HITS OH MY GOD IM SO THANKFUL FOR U ALL ILYSM OMG 
> 
> ALSO PLS READ THE NOTES AT THE end for science purposes thanks!
> 
> enjoy!!

_351-645-7399_

  
  


11:36 am

  
  


i have spent all morning trying to figure out what to put as your contact because just

“marcus”

seems too impersonal

but i am so uncreative help

excuse meeee

are you TEXTING during SCHOOL hours?

???

i mean, you are too?

ah but its lunch for me

lunch??

what kinda wack ass school eats lunch at 11 in the fucking morning

  
  


for this wack ass school its actually noon

so suck on that

oh im sorry, 

i didnt realize it was frat boy hours

suCk oN tHaT

its always frat boy hours B)

motherfucker

i cant believe my only friend is a white boy

HEY,,

ITS TRUE,,,

BUT YOU DIDNT HAVE TO SAY IT

but i did :P

ok what do you want your contact name to be?

  
  


bestie 

and with like, 

an obscene amount of hearts

  
  
  


**< 3bestie<3**

  
  


i think youre joking but its too late

YOU DID NOT

I DID

GOD DAMNIT

I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO PUT YOURS AS TAHT

I 

ALR FUCKING DO IT

DONE

i need a contact picture pls

take one from my insta

nooo i want my own

vip selfies

NONE of my selfies are cute

i think youre lying to me

yk how i know?

hOw do you know marcus?

bc every picture ive seen of you is cute

oefuvhc9evhidnv

yeah ok thanks but those are the ones i take specifically for insta

and?

idc i want a selfie

ill send a bad one

look

[image sent](https://deactivated-1927292.tumblr.com/post/645072338887573504/for-my-fic-bc-i-cant-get-pictures-to-work)

im making the dumbest face

this is not fair you still literally look like a model???

so u think im hot

no

i think that youre photogenic

very different things

youve only seen me in photos, so youve only seen me look hot

therefore, to you

i am hot

wow mister lawyer

fyi that is your contact photo now

damn

at least i look hot

and you didnt deny it

now send me a selfie

i literally would bet money that youre cute

id take that bet

alr

five MILLION dollars

im flattered you think i have that much money 

ugh fine, no bet, just send me a selfie

why do you want one so bad lmao??

because all your pictures on insta look so staged

i wanna see you like you text

if that makes sense??

rude

pls 

just one and ill shut up

the pictures are staged for a reason

ya girl is not cute

i think you are

IN A PLATONIC WAY BC UR MY BESTIE

let me hype you up

or at least attempt to

my sister makes me do it all the time

and her pictures arent even cute

thats so reassuring

mmmmm ok ok 

one ONE

picture

yes ye syes

[image sent](https://deactivated-1927292.tumblr.com/post/645072406263840768/another-post-bc-i-cant-get-pictures-to-work)

DONT TALK ABOUT MY RBF

THIS IS THE FACE I MADE IMMEDITSLY AFTER MY MOM TOL DME SHE WAS ENGAGED

KSNUFIWUEFB

IM LAUGHING THAT THE ENGAGED OPART

not you 

oh my god

i totally one the bet

i mean this in the most condescending way,

youre so cute when youre mad

aww

im so glad i finally won over the affection of the white male

also can we loop back to the fact that you just used “one” instead of “won”

  
  


aYE 

it is not my fault

im so tired

gilmore girls was not the best idea

i mean, 

it was a great idea

but in retrospect

  
  


well, for the record, 

im glad you were awake

i dont think i wouldve been able to sleep if it werent for you

thank you

  
  


that bad huh?

i mean, im sure itll be fine tonight

but really, thank you for last night

you dont need to thank me

you can buy me a iced latte 

but you dont have to thank me

  
  


im still gonna

thank you marcus

  
  


has it gotten sny better?

at home i mean

  
  


**_you just paid bmarcus $5-_ **

_for an iced latte because sleep is for the weak_

  
  
  


youre redirecting the conversation so ill assume you dont want bring it up

but pls know that im always here 

  
  


thank you

thank you for letting me redirect it

ofc

THNAK U FOR THE COFFEE

I MIGHT SURVIVE TODAY THANK OYU

ofc ofc, 

ok i have to go to class 

bye bestieeeeeee

i tried to add more ees to make sure u knew it was sarcastic but im just gonna guess that you got taht

yes lmao, i got that

wait dont leave

  
  


i have bio and i would rather uproot my whole life again than see this teacher

schools out literally any day now so i cant wait

  
  


more motive for you to keep textin gme ;)

also pls don’t leave i’m so bored

  
  


yes yes grovel for my attention

ok i can text from my laptop one sec

ok hi i type so fast here

nyoomm

  
  


ever since you said i seem like a TOP fan i have been hyper aware of my brooding

so instead of sitting on the bleachers alone,,

i have forced myself to sit with my sister

she hates that i’m here

but that’s just a bonus

  
  
  
  


i am so sorry that you have to interact with people

that sounded sarcastic but it’s really not,

i hate highschoolers

right????? 

like, i’ve been in highschool for all of a year and i’m alr fed up

my sisters friends somehow got more annoying

i literally didn’t think it was possible

  
  
  


ohh so you’re a freshman as well?? 

  
  
  


i thought we established that but ig not

yeah i am

cool

  
  


oh my god my sister just asked who i was texting

EVEHRLNE ST THE FAVKE JS LKKNJNG AG ME BEL

WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT SAY  
  


EVERYKNE JS LOKKING AT ME

WHAT DO J SHAY

  
  
  


UH IDK

SAY THAT IM UR FRIEND

your bestest friend in the whole wide world

i am your reason for existing

your reason for waking up in the morning

the person who introduced me to gilmore girls

  
  
  


FUCK YOU

  
  


?????  
  
  


I ONLY SAW YOUR LAST TEXTS AND I PANICKED AND SAID THAT YOU WERE AND I WUOTE 

“ MY REASON FOR BREATHING “  
  
  


JSJSJSJDJEJEDNDKAODK OH MY GOD

they all think i’m weird now oh my god

  
  
  


well imho, you are weird

  
  
  


gasp

okay now all of the attention is off of me because someone started doing the one chant from highschool musical

the,

“summer summer summer summerSUMMER SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER SUMMER”

yk?

  
  


why the fuck did you type out all those summers

ik what u mean lmao

why tho???? school for me gets out at the end of the week

  
  
  
  


it’s the last day of school for me

haha loser

  
  
  


i’m so jealous??

that’s so unfair it’s literally hot as balls here

and they decided to save money by simply,

~not air conditioning the school~

  
  
  


YIKES

that’s sucks for you

me however, i will be working at a car garage all summer to afford a motorcycle 

  
  
  


holy shit that’s so cool??

what kind

  
  


uh 

so i didn’t think YHAT far ahead

i’m not even asking my mom till i have enough money  
  
  


you don’t know what kind?????

marcus i-  
  


it doesn’t matter TOO much does it

  
  
  


i feel like you’re a fake biker

and as a real biker, 

-and part of an exclusive biker gang-

i’m offended  
  


well, what model do you think i should get?  
  


i have a T120 boneville and i love it

it’s hella old tho and inherited, but anything from boneville is great

  
noted

i really hope my mom lets me

i literally cant even ride it till december 

  
  


haha my mom doesn’t care WHAT i do so i can ride mine

i WISH

my sister is going ballistic at the idea of me getting a bike

says i’ll crack my head open

  
  


you probably will

  
  


thanks for the support  
  


only for you bestie

  
  


ok sorry i gtg bc “last day of my first year of highschool” or whatever

my sister is a sap

your sister sounds so interesting???

alr bye!!

she is definitely something

bye bestiE

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope you liked it, sorry its late and kinda disjointed, writers block is a bitch
> 
> anyways, i was curious if you guys would mind if i did more written chapters, like would you perfer i stick to solely texts or would you be ok if i started doing more calls and stuff?
> 
> comment to lmk and thanks again for reading!!  
> also follow my tumblr, @howdy-neighbor
> 
> thanks!


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> facetimes and genuine eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, its been a minute, schools been kicking my ass but im here with a written chapter bc some of yall said you would be more interested in them and i hope this doesnt suck too much lmao,,  
> enjoy!!

  
  
  


<3bestie<3

_1:08 am_

you still up?

nope

dead asleep

  
  
  


_incoming facetime call from <3bestie<3 _

  
  


“what the actual fuck?”

ginny was a bit flustered at the incoming facetime if you couldn’t tell. they had really only talked the one time last night and she was barely awake for that. it was a random call, so it definitely deserves a wtf.

she had really only known marcus for a week, and it was one am and she looked as tired as she felt, so there was no logical reason for her to pick up the call.

no reason at all.

  
  


yet she picked up.

  
  


“hey?” her eyes adjusted to the bright screen and the face on the other side of it.

  
  


“hey,” saying he was photogenic was an understatement. this kid was straight up gorgeous. god damnit.

  
  


even in the dark, his eyes shone green against his glowing pale skin. his hair was flopped across his face like he was laying down- which he probably was- and ginny could just barely make out the shape of his smile.

  
  


holy shit, he’s hot.

  
  


“this is weird, good weird of course, of course but still…” he trailed off, waiting for a confirmation.

  
  


“yeah, still weird.” she answered.

  
  


“so, um, youre awake?” he seemed flustered, so out of character from his normal, confident texts, “i mean, duh, of course you’re awake because you picked up.” he visibly cringed and she laughed.

  
  


not a pity laugh, but a genuine laugh that made them both relax. the call was uncomfortable and hesitant from the start, but as soon as ginny laughed, and marcus followed, the cloud of awkwardness parted.

  
  


-

  
  


marcus did not mean to hit the facetime button, it all worked out in the end, but he didn’t mean to click on it.

  
  


of course he wouldn’t tell ginny that, he didn’t want her to feel obligated to hang up. he didn’t want her to hang up at all. see, he was kind of mesmerized by her face.

and ever since she picked up, his eyes haven’t left the screen.

she was beautiful. her hair covered most of her face except for her eyes and freckles- which he decided were his favorite. 

his favorite what? he doesn’t know, he just knows that they top most everything else.

you can’t see her freckles in any of the pictures, but pictures couldn’t do them justice anyways. they were so fucking cute. he would never tell her that of course, she would murder him, but that’s all that he could say about them.

her eyes though. they were deep, dark pools of black that swam with emotion. marcus had never seen eyes that looked that sad. it angered him to think that anything could hurt her, or at least so bad that her eyes had no choice but to show it.

sometimes, if he was having a really shitty day, he would look in the mirror and his eyes would have changed completely. they would seem to droop in their sockets, and no matter how far his smile reached, it would never look true. but despite all the droopiness, they still glimmered in a tragically beautiful way.

  
  


he knew how much he was hurting when his eyes looked like that, so he couldn’t even fathom what she was going through to have that sparkle die out completely.

“are you okay?” his voice was thick with exhaustion and it sounded unrecognizable to even himself.

she swallowed deeply and blinked before nodding and opening her mouth, 

“yeah,” she started over, deeming her voice not convincing enough, “yeah! of course i am.”

his smile faltered.

“you know what i think?” he offered with a cocked eyebrow.

she rolled her eyes and his heart stopped when she smiled, “what do you think marcus?”

“i think,” he paused, suddenly overwhelmed by her smile and how he put it there, “i think that you’re lying to my face.”

  
  


he pouted, watching her face fall.

  
  


“do you know what _i_ think?” her voice was tired but somehow still condescending.

“hmm?” he hummed in response, loving the way her voice made him smile.

“i think that you’re incredibly too perceptive of me, and frankly, it’s rude.” she smiled before continuing, “but really marcus, i will be fine. i already feel better now that you’re here. well, not _here_ here but yeah, you know what i mean,” she rambled on.

  
  


his heart lost all rhythm at her words and he was sure that she could hear it thousands of miles away.

  
  


“i’m glad. i don’t like it when you’re sad, no one like you should be sad.”

  
  


maybe it was his imagination, but he saw her blush.

  
  


-

  
  


she was blushing HARD. what the fuck did he mean by that? why does he have to be so god damned insightful about how she was feeling? 

  
  


“no one like me?” her voice was unusually timid.

“i mean,” he rolled to the other side of his bed and she could see his whole face, smile and all. “like, you’re super awesome, and really don’t deserve to be sad ‘n shit. it’s like, karmic injustice.”

  
  


“karmic injustice?” she scoffed, “okay mr. _play dough.”_ she put extra emphasis on the words, hoping he’d catch on.

“okay, now why are you saying it like that? is it not play dough?”

she laughed louder, clasping her hand over her mouth, “okay okay wait,” she snorted, “how are you spelling it?”

  
  


he pursed his lips before starting, “p-l-a-y d-o-u-g-h? like the salty clay shit?”

  
  


she crinkled her nose and tried hard not to laugh, “oh my god, no, no, it’s p-l-a-t-o. i have been laughing over this for days,”

  
  


he smiled and shook his head in defeat, “god damnit, i’m starting to get why my sister calls me a dumbass.”

  
  


“have i mentioned that i’m literally so intrigued by your sister?” 

“she’s not that interesting, she really is just a dumbass with more friends than me.”

“ah, so dumbassery runs in the family?”

“sadly,” he sat up, switching on his laptop to check the time, “ah shit, it’s like two am, you should go to bed because you have school.”

“damnit, okay,” she got quieter, “you can hang up, i think i’ll be fine tonight, i really appreciate this.”

“nuh, uh, uh,” he shook his head incredulously, “i don’t have school tomorrow, so i will be staying on this call all night long, you can’t get rid of me.”

  
  


his eyes seemed more genuine than most people’s were, so she let him.

  
  


“i guess i can’t,” she sighed dramatically.

  
  


he mocked her sigh with an even more over the top one.

  
  


she smiled, and he did too.

  
  


“goodnight ginny.”

  
  


“goodnight marcus.”

  
  


-

  
  


he waited until her breathing slowed and her face relaxed to let himself fall asleep.

she looked so defensive when she was awake, like she always needed to be on her toes, but when she slept, she smiled lightly and the tension left her body.

he wondered what she dreamed about or if she even dreamed at all.

he wanted to know her thoughts and wanted to hear her voice all the time.

something about her breathing softly next to him made him feel happier. honestly, everything about ginny made marcus feel happier.

so, when he fell asleep still on the call, he dreamed of brown eyes and freckles.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you liked it!! i had so much fun writing marcus as a fucking SIMP  
> ok thanks bye!!!


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopeless romantics and romance novels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my last chapter was so writing dense, i think this is a much better mix of writing and texting.
> 
> i literally think i lost readers with that last chapter so yikes, so ill slow down with all the writing, but i hope you emjoy this chapter!!
> 
> ps, if you cant tell, im incredibly attracted to boys who read books their crushes tell them about

<3bestie<3

_ 1:38 pm _

  
  


i just woke up and im still tired??

holy shit how late were you up??

im so sorry omg

god i miss waking up late

  
  


its not your fault

i miiiiiightve stayed up watching gilmore girls

  
  


you are shameless marcus,

watching without me smh

s m h

siggh 

ugh, well, what episode are you on?

uhhhh somewhere in season 5?

daamn youre slowing down,

thats only what?

a whole season in the past 24 hours?

pathetic

p a t h e t i c

im offended

but i forgive you

hey what class are you in right now?

loser 

ap lit

rude

ohh so shes smart 

far from it, i just love books

and writing

bc im cool like that B)

smarter than i am

i’m what the kids call

*barely literate*

anyways

what are you reading now?

im on my twelfth reread of on the road

if you havent noticed, you are not in the presence of a scholar so youre gonna have to elaborate

youre very scholarly

in your own way

its about a guy traveling across america

its my favorite book because my dad gave it to me

and i probably read it twice a year bc i have no friends

anyways i love this book adn its so good??

its all marked up with like hundreds of notes

this one line is underlined with like four different highlighters

its honestly unreadable at this point and i love it

sorry sorry i totally went off on a tangent

hows your day been?

no dont worry

if its not weird,

when you text i can kinda hear you saying it??

and i really like hearing you talk

agh this makes no sense, but dont stop on my account

i am LITERALLY just eating cereal while my sisters friends fight off hangovers

it would be funny if they were as annoying as they were

  
  


thats literally one of the nicest things thats like ever been said to me?

im pretty much done anyways

i dont see how you and your sister were created in the sam womb

you are such a loser compared to her

heyyyy

im so offended?????

no no, its not suppose to be offensive,

its just the truth

yeahh

ok im changing the subject back to books,

whats ur like favorite modern day one

not a classic

not written by an old dead white dude

sjkgvsoiv

i just finished normal people and i am such a hopeless romantic

ok ok ok listen to this sentence

“im not a religious person, but i do sometimes think god made you for me”

im fucking dying

can someone love me like that??????

thats cute but it sounds so possessive?

like sweet n all but it seems controlling

oh yeah, fr but thats kinda part of the book

its possessive sure, but listen to this, 

“still, he would lie down and die for her at any minute, which is the only thing he knows about himself that makes him feel like a worthwhile person”

okay nvm that is just as fucked up

i was gonna say-

these people are fuuucked up

oh they totally are, but thats thepoint

and its my favorite romance book ever

honestly i want what they have

ok ok ok 

top secret fact time

i am such a romantic

im so shocked

wowie

howd you know?? 

its not THAT much of a secret

i mean you freak out over jess and rory

and half your instagram posts have taylor swift lyrics as captions

and youre super sweet when youre not brooding

but i am loving this “secret” so lets go, 

favorite rom com?

damn i guess im not mysterious

SHITI FROGT THAT PEOPLE CAN SEE MY CAPTIONS

yes, yes, its true, i love evermore and folklore

neither of us are

aoefijwef

folklore is a masterpiece

  
  


amen to that

ok dont judge, ik its not that good but i love love, simon

him and bram are so cute

and i also love 500 days of summer

its so sad

the book was better

but him and bram are my ideals of love

10/10 want a secret email penpal to fall in love with

also ive never seen the second movei

is it good?

iTS A BOOK????

and hello??

im right here 

we could fall in love

jk haha haha lmao

but yess its so good lets watch it

its the BEST book

and yes, lets watch it when im not in a class

  
  


i literally forgot that you were in class

how have you been texting for the last ten minutes???

my teacher stopped caring, literally everyone in this class has lost it.

bro speaking of romance -and you would know bc ur a guy-

what do guys want in a girl??

like this guy just came up to me and i thought he was gonna flirt with me or smth but instead he asked for a fucking pen?? 

adn then he proceeded to flirt with someone else

like what do yall want

“yall”

idk, personally, ive never really wanted to DATE someone before

like i have found people hot

many people

like, a concerning amount

we get it horndog

  
  


shush

but ive never met someone whos made me want to fall in love or god forbid date them

  
  


understood, but if you did want to fall in love with some imaginary girl, what would she be like?

  
  
  


idk, its hard to explain because i dont think ill know until i know

just try

ill do it after you do

ok fair

i guess, someone whos funny and jokes around with me. someone who probably knows me on a different level than anyone else, and vice versa

someone who challenges me, which tbh, is a lot of people

maybe this is a cliche, but i really want someone to think that im their whole world. 

uh i cant think of a lot of other things

because i wont know till i fall in love

  
  


thats true

i guess the overall thing would be trust

someone i trust enough to actually fall in love with

but again, i dont think ill know until im in love

shit im really sorry igtg

no way you are NOT avoiding answering

i literally just told u so much shit 

??

ginny?

ginnnny

bestie

did i say smth?

is everything ok?

giinnnnnnnnnynynnynynynynynyny

its fine, 

i cant talk, 

ill text you in a bit

ok?? bye?

hope everythings ok

  
  


-

  
  


he turned into downtown fifteen minutes later, if it could even be called a downtown. it was one street with a starbucks on one end and a bookstore on the other. and thats where he was headed now.

kick. push. kick. push. he tuned out his worries about ginny and focused on the board beneath his feet. he blocked all his worries and possible feelings about the girl out with the simple motion of kick, push. kick. push.

kick. push. kick. push. something was wrong, but she said it was alright. that only worried him more. kick. push. kick. push.

kick. push. kick. push. especially after he just revealed the type of girl he could fall in love with. kick. push. kick. push.

  
  


kick. push. kick. push. maybe she left because his dream girl sounded a little too much like herself. kick. push. kick. push.

  
  


kick. push. kick. push. he wasnt into her though. kick. push. kick. push.

  
  


kick. push. kick. push. but he would be if she wanted him to be. kick. push. kick. push.

soon enough, there was nowhere to kick or push too, just a small old bookstore store, flooded with kids and their babysitters.

he pushed his way inside and straight to the classic section, picking up one book before walking to the YA and romance to grab two more.

marcus made his way to the cash register and bought his three books, declining the offer of a receipt and leaving out the door he came through.

that afternoon, while norah and abby screamed with max in her room and got ready for yet another party, marcus sat down on his bed, and began to read  _ on the road _ .

he was absolutely engrossed, everytime he thought he would stop for the day, the next chapter enticed him more and he kept reading. eventually, max charged into his room and only then did he realize that not only was the day almost over, he only had twelve pages left in his book.

“what are you doing, reading for summer school?” she asked, seeming to be genuinely shocked that her brother was reading voluntarily.

“no, idiot, im reading it for fun.”

she scoffed in her usual max way and questioned further.

“i dont believe that youre reading jack kerouac for fun.” she sat herself down on his bed, going through his brown paper bag of books,

“holy shit, did you hit your head or something?”

“or something, now please leave, i have a few pages left..” he huffed, annoyed and desperately wanting to finish his book.

  
  


“oh my god-” max jumped up and down on his bed, “its about a girl!”

  
  


did max know about ginny? he went rigid, “n-no, i dont even know any girls.” he mentally facepalmed. wow, real slick marcus.

“pshh, this is totally about that sophomore who's been checking you out.” she stopped jumping to stare down at him.

“yes,” he said without thinking, wanting to get max off his back, “wait what? who's been checking me out?”

“oh, you know, just padma. just one of the HOTTEST girls ive ever seen.” she paused to catch her breath. “i would TOTALLY date her. such a shame shes straight.” she stared off into space for a second before continuing, “anyways, yeah, shes like, totally into you, you should hit that.”

marcus stayed quiet, more out of shock at how badly he wished ginny was the one who checked him out.

“respectfully of course,” max continued to end the lull, “anyways, youre acting hella weird, and im gonna go to a party, cover for me?”

“yeah, yeah sure go.” he waved her out of his room, returning to his book.

when he finished the novel, there was no hesitation in picking up  _ normal people,  _ and flipping to the first page.

  
maybe he was reading all these books to impress her, or to be on her level, or maybe just because he was drop dead bored. but no matter the reason, he felt accomplished in a way he did not normally feel. he smiled lightly, thinking of how shocked ginny will be when he casually mentions  _ on the road _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am obsessed with normal people if you couldnt tell  
> go read the book, its the best  
> ok im glad you liked this sm!!  
> also, i love interacting with you guys sm so ask me any questions to get to know me!!  
> thanks!!


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cavalier attitudes and not knowing shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii this is a angsty ass chapter today so go craxy
> 
> also pls i am such a dumbass, i said that i thought no one was reading but i just turned off comment notifications so that was just me being a dramatic little shit
> 
> ok enjoy this pile of angst

<3bestie<3

1:04 am

  
  


sorry its been so long, 

crazy day

but guess whatttttt

dw, ive managed without you somehow

what what what

kENNY FUCKING DIED

!!!!!!!!!!

NO MORE CREEPY ASS KENNY

wait wait

what?

your stepfather is dead?

oh my god what happened

im so sorry

aye dont be sorry, 

yes he is

heartattack

and then a car accident

he got the double whammy from god

youre excited?

i am over the fucking moon

about someones death?

i mean, it was kenny

and he

he,,,

yk

i know, and thats terrible and i hate him for it

but he had a family and friends

who cared about him

and miss him

he was a terrible person,

its kinda

“karmic justice”

are you implying that he deserved to die?

i mean yeah kinda

holy shit ginny

i honeslty cant believe you

wdym?

you hated him

i hated him

austin hated him

his ex wife hated him

hes dead and now none of us have to deal with him anymore

how can you be so okay with this?

a man DIED today, like he no longer exists on this plane of living and his body is beginning to rot

a mini infinity of complex thoughts and memories and feelings ended today

and youre telling me your glad that it happened?

woah, slow down

its not like that

  
  


how so?

because to me it seems like someones world permanently ended today and youre celebrating about not having to eat tofu

  
  
  
  


marcus

you dont know what it was like for me

  
  
  


i dont, but i know what its like when someone i care about dies

  
  


well guess what

I DIDNT CARE ABOUT HIM

ive spent the last seven months living in this house that i dont feel safe in, with a man i dont feel safe near

so yeah, im glad hes dead

  
  
  
  


you KNOW that i hate him for making you feel like that

you KNOW that i am sorry that you had to go through all of that 

you know that i would do anything to make you feel safe again

but you cant go around celebrating like the fucking oompa loompas in wizard of oz

  
  
  


munchkins

  
  
  


what?

  
  
  


they werent oompa loompas, they were munchkins

  
  
  


that is so not the point ginny

  
  
  


then what is marcus?

whats the point of this whole ass fight

because i think its pretty bold for YOU to be judging ME about what i can be happy about

  
  
  


what the hell is that supposed to mean

  
  
  
  


you dont know shit about what its like to live in my world

so i hardly think that you can judge whats okay for me to feel

  
  
  


youre right, but you also dont know anything about me

  
  
  
  
  


hey

i didnt mean what i said before

  
  
  
  


its true tho

, you dont even know why im upset

  
  
  
  
  


youre upset because im not losing my shit over some asshole who died?

oh sorry, his entire existence is forever rotting or some bullshit

  
  
  
  


no, im upset because you dont care about anyone but yourself

  
  
  
  


who do you think you fucking are?

coming into my life for two weeks and then thinking that you can just say shit like that?

  
  
  
  


i cant deal with this self righteous “oh im so bruised” shit right now ginny so im gonna get to the point

youre being selfish

you can be glad all the fuck you want that hes dead

but dont go screaming from the rooftops about it

he was a bad person, and now hes dead

but people cared about him

they cared about him so much that they cant imagine ever wanting to care that much about someone again

people will miss him every single day

so much sometimes that it hurts to wake up

so they just lay in their bed, staring up at the ceiling wondering how they can get through another day without him here

and sometimes people never recover, no matter how long its been

  
  
  
  


marcus...

  
  
  
  


no

they care about him and are going through the toughest thing in their lives

and if they hear you saying shit like you were,

celebrating,

then youre gonna just gonna be that bitch who smiled at a funeral

and people will hate you, and i know you probably dont care about taht

but you should

people will hate you for being so inconsiderate that you cant even save your snide remarks for the car

  
  
  


marcus are you okay?

  
  
  
  


this isnt about me ginny

im just saying, if you keep this up, youre only going ot be remembered as a selfish asshole

  
  
  
  
  


this seems to be about you

  
  
  


well, maybe it is,

liek i said, you dont knwo anything about me

  
  
  


this isnt fair marcus

im sorry that youre going through whatever youre going through but youre being unfair

  
  


maybe i am ginny

i just think you need to stop being so fucking cavalier about death

itll only come back to bite you in the ass

i got to go

school tmrw

  
  
  
  


oh bull SHIT marcus

i can t believe youre pulling that

i am sorry that youre going through whatever you are

but im going through shit too

ok fine

dont fucking reply

have a good nights sleep

need to be well rested for all the pot smoking and jerking off alone in your bedroom you have planned tonight

fuck you

  
  


4:04 am

  
  


im sorry

i took that too far

i think that you may be right

not about anyhtign im feeling

bu the fact that i seem like an asshole

i saif things that i didnt mean

im sorry

  
  
  


8:06 am

  
  


the devil works fast but rich people work faster

thats what my mom said when she found out that the funeral was this afternoon

and shes kinda right

its insane

he died less than a day ago and hes already going into the ground

i hope “school” is going great for you

haha

ok im sorry

um, text me when you wake up

  
  
  


12:04 pm

sooo

they had lunch brought to our house 

(like all of kennys family is here and its so weird bc their looking at me like i did smth wrong)

and theres like 10 of those buffet trays of lasagna here and me and my brother had at LEAST a whole tray together

were in the car rn and my mom is dressed in the most tacky thing ive seen her in yet

her whole boobs are out at a funeral

go mom woot woot

um, im gonna go now, yk, service, but text me when you wale up

  
  
  


2:28 pm

i get it

i'm relieved that hes not some threat over me anymore

but i hate the fact that i come across as an asshole

theres so many people in this place right now crying

and missing him

and i hate them for it, but they seem so lost and heartbroken

i dont know what happened to you in the past and im sorry that i disregarded that

i know youre getting these

and i want you to know that i am so sorry for everything i said and assumed

you know what they say about assuming right?

haha okay well, i really hope you text me back but i get if not

youre a great friend marcus

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop sorry eveyrone but i gotta start on this plot and i neeed angst  
> it fuels me  
> ok thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed!! xx


End file.
